Harry Potter, The Quick and the Dead
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de DrRaven. Pagaille, Horcruxe, Mort, oh mon Dieu...


**Harry Potter, The Quick and the Dead**

**Titre : ****Harry Potter, The Quick and the Dead**

**Auteur:** **DrRaven**

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta : **Melanie76 (qui a la patience de me corriger, un grand merci à elle)

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **DrRaven** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

Albus Dumbledore attendait avec un soupir au bout des lèvres pendant que le choixpeau était placé sur la tête d'Harry James Potter. Le jeune garçon était assis avec la vieille relique sur la tête depuis une éternité. Les étudiants s'agitaient pendant qu'ils attendaient… et attendaient… et attendaient. Enfin en ayant assez, le vieux sorcier se leva et se dirigea vers devant la grand table et parla au choixpeau.

« Quel est le problème, Alastair ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Le Seigneur Potter n'abaissera pas ses très forts boucliers d'occlumancie afin que je puisse le répartir correctement. » répondit le choixpeau. « Nous avions une conversation intéressante sur la théorie magique. »

« Mais et pour les autres étudiants qui doivent être réparti ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Casser leurs les pieds. » Dirent ensemble Harry et Alastair, faisant rire Harry.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir le festin avant que tout le monde ne soit répartit ! » Hurla McGonagall.

« Oh vraiment, Sherlock. » Dit Harry. Des halètements furent entendus dans la grande salle.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« C'est Seigneur Potter, merci beaucoup. » Dit Harry d'un air suffisant. « Je refuse d'être réparti avant que toutes mes conditions soient réalisées. Voyez-vous aucune nourriture ne peut être servie jusqu'à ce que la répartition soit finit… et je peux rester assis ici indéfiniment, je vous suggère de répondre à mes demandes. »

« Potter, toi arrogant … »

« Va te faire, Snivellus. » Cracha Harry. « Première demande. Sirius Black doit avoir un véritable procès, avec Veritaserum. Je sais que vous bande d'enfoirés lui avez refusé un procès pour commencer, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. »

« Je suis sûr que nous pouvons arranger cela. » Indiqua Dumbledore.

« Deuxièmement, vous indiquez au monde la prophétie au sujet de Voldemort et de moi. » Harry eut un air affecté face à la réaction de Dumbledore. « Et je veux dire la version complète. »

« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir faire, Harry. »

« Seigneur Potter, Dumbledore. »

« Troisième demande. Un Vœu inviolable de l'ensemble des membres du personnel de ne jamais interférer dans ma vie. Rien de ce que vous vous voudriez faire pour mon bien être ne sera jamais pour mon réel bien être, alors soyez prêt à faire face aux conséquences, Dumbledore. Je sais déjà tout. Si vous essayez et me persuader de faire quelque chose qui ne me semble pas être dans mon PROPRE et meilleur intérêt, alors je laisserai Voldemort parcourir l'Angleterre entière. Etes vous d'accord, Quirrell ? Votre maitre n'aimerait pas savoir la prophétie ? » Les yeux se tournèrent vers Quirrell.

« Allons voyons… le château ne vous a-t-il pas dit que Quirrell était possédé ? Vous perdez vraiment ce contact Dumbledore. » Dit Harry souriant d'un air affecté.

« Vous osez… » Commença Quirrell.

« Bien sur, Tom. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ Désolé pas de chance Neville. »

« POTTER ! » Snape hurla.

_« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal … »_

« HARRY ! » Dumbledore hurla.

« Oui, oui. Nous savons tous que la cicatrice sur mon front est cette marque. Pas de chance, Tom. Snape ne t'a-t-il pas rapporté cette partie, vous ne voudriez pas le posséder maintenant ? » Ricana Harry. « OH ! D'ailleurs… Tom Marvolo Riddle reçoit temporairement refuge provisoire à Hogwarts, à condition qu'il n'attaque pas d'innocent. En tant qu'héritier de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor et Hufflepuff, je le commande, ainsi soit-il ! »

« Merci, POTTER ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Quirrell et frappa un Snape confiant.

« Ohhh ça a du faire mal … bon peut-être pas. » Des cris perçants et paniqués vinrent du corps étudiant. « Calmez-vous maintenant les enfants, regardez. Tom ne peut blesser aucun enfant ici. » Harry souri d'un air affecté. « Je n'ai rien dit au sujet de assassiner des mangemorts, ou des vieilles foulques manipulateurs. Et le mieux est … qu'Hogwarts le protégera ! »

« Pourquoi avez vous fait cela Harry ? » Demanda McGonagall, en se penchant sur le corps de Snape.

« Simple. Demandez à la vieille foulque, qui a volé dans mes chambres fortes. Demandez à la vieille foulque qui a lancé un oubliette sur Tom Riddle senior pour lui faire oublier l'enfant qu'il recherchait. Blâmez la vieille foulque qui m'a collé avec des muggles en dépit des souhaits de mes parents. Vous voyez, Voldemort… » Des halètements furent entendu dans las grande salle, « est sûr ici à condition qu'il ne nuise pas à un innocent. Snape n'était pas innocent. Le reste des professeurs, à part Dumbledore, sont sûr. La plupart des enfants sont sûres… excepté peut-être les suprématistes pureblood. »

« Je peux vous tuer POTTER ! »

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, Tom. » Ricana Harry. Un moment plus tard Harry fut projeté du tabouret en recevant une lumière verte le frappant sur le torse.

« Ha ! Ainsi disparut le garçon-qui-a-survécu. » Ricana Voldemort, avec la voix de Quirrell.

« Oh par l'enfer, ça fait mal. » Dit Harry, en se rasseyant sur le tabouret, à la surprise de tous dans la grande salle. « Quoi ? Ils ne m'appellent pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu pour rien, vous savez. »

« Quelle est cette magie ? » Hurla Voldemort.

« Votre propre magie, pauvre fou. Vous venez juste de détruire votre dernier Horcruxe. Ma cicatrice, espèce d'imbécile. » Dit Harry souriant d'un air affecté. « Maintenant… tout ce que je dois faire est de te bannir comme un simple fantôme… et tu disparaîtras pouf. »

« Je suis immortel ! » Hurla Voldemort.

« L'êtes-vous maintenant ? Êtes-vous sûr ? Voyons… » Harry sorti une boîte. « Le journal intime de Tom Marvolo Riddle… détruit. » Harry jeta le journal intime détruit à terre. « L'anneau de Slytherin. Pouf. La coupe d'Helga Hufflepuff. Partie. Le diadème de Ravenclaw….Ecrasé. La bague de Marvolo Gaunt… Au revoir » Harry jeta chaque objet hors du sac. « Et ce pauvre Nagini. »

« Je vous tuerai POTTER ! » Ricana Voldemort derrière la tête de Quirrell.

« Spiritus Exume Infini » Entonna Harry, comme un projectile blanc lumineux jaillit de sa baguette magique et frappa Quirrell. Un cri perçant torturant traversa la grande salle pendant que l'esprit de Voldemort était extirpé du corps de Quirrell, pendant que tous les regards se portaient sur Harry et l'esprit de Voldemort. Un moment plus tard, il disparu, laissant les occupants assommés.

« Par l'enfer que c'est il passé ? » Cria quelqu'un pendant qu'Harry marchait hors de la grande salle, et hors de Hogwarts.

===000===

Les retombées de la cérémonie de répartition furent désastreuses. Avec Voldemort complètement vaincu, tous les mangemorts marqués étaient tombé mort, en saisissant leur bras marqué. Laissant un trou béant à l'intérieur du Ministère vu que le ministre Cornelius Fudge, la sous-secrétaire d'état Umbridge, une poignée d'Aurors, plusieurs employés des principaux départements du ministère s'étaient effondrés morts. Harry envoya une copie de ses mémoires au chef du département d'application de loi magique, Amelia Bones, et au Daily Prophet, à l'ICW, et à tous les journaux principaux. Il ne laisserait pas ceci être dissimulé.

Une semaine après que la parution des articles, Sirius Black fut libéré. Dumbledore fut sans aucune cérémonie renvoyé du Wizengamot, de l'ICW et de Hogwarts, dans cet ordre. Les étudiants qui avaient eu des parents mangemorts étaient maintenant des orphelins, et des pauvres car Madame Bones, le nouveau ministre, avait confisqué toutes les propriétés et les chambres fortes des mangemorts, avec l'aide des Gobelins. Harry Potter reçu une commission de 25 pour cent de tout, comme les gobelins qui eurent la moitié. Ainsi toutes les parties furent satisfaites.

Les Weasley, qui pensaient que le garçon-qui-a-survécut les traiteraient comme des amis, apprirent de dure manière de ne pas baiser avec un POTTER. Leur chambre forte était vide, et le prêt sur leur propriété leur fut réclamé. Harry savait qu'Arthur Weasley n'était pas fautif du tout, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il lui avait envoyé une note privée qui disait que s'il devait désavouer Molly, Ron et Ginevra, il décommanderait la dette et la dette de vie.

Harry grandit et fit son apprentissage dans sa maison, au manoir POTTER avec Sirius et Remus. Avec l'aide de la famille et de sa belle-famille Harry et Daphné Potter obtinrent des scores parfaits à leur NEWTS. Personne n'avait réellement vu Harry Potter depuis ce jour à Hogwarts. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques rumeurs, et le secret le mieux gardé dans le monde sorcier était qu'Harry Potter, l'Homme-qui-avait-vaincu, était marié à Daphné Greengrass le 1er juillet 1998. Neville Longbottom, qui était ami avec Harry depuis le jour où il avait quitté Hogwarts, partant avec lui, comme Tracey Davis, la meilleure amie de Daphné qui fut sa demoiselle d'honneur. Le Daily Prophet reçut des photos du mariage _après qu'_il se soit produit, et beaucoup en furent contrarié, Longbottom et Davis avaient tous les deux disparus.

En parlant des Longbottom, Frank et Alice récupérèrent bien après que les mangemorts qui s'occupaient d'eux soit morts. Il s'avéra que quand personne n'y prêtait attention, Frank et Alice étaient soumis au Cruciatus et sort de silence lorsque leur chambre était vide. On apprit par les guérisseurs que la malédiction de Cruciatus avait seulement un effet provisoire, et grâce à cela les Longbottom n'avaient pas souffert de problème mentaux, mais de potions induisant le coma comme suite à une exposition au cruciatus. Les Longbottoms se réunirent avec leurs leur fils au manoir POTTER, avec Agusta Longbottom et la nouvelle épouse de Neville, Tracey Davis.


End file.
